One in a Million Chance
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate's life changes for the better with two major surprises - Kibbs, oneshot - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N:** I saw Doppelganger and it was at the section when Abby was telling Gibbs how much the drugs cost, then I got this idea after Abby said "'I would be long gone too" … Please R&R

**/-x-x-x-/**

"Oh my god!" Kate cried, staring at the TV screen behind Tony.

"What?" Tony frowned, looking from the screen to Kate.

"Oh my god…" Kate gasped, looking down at the ticket in her hand.

"What's happened?" McGee asked, walking over to his desk.

"I don't believe it," Kate smiled faintly.

"What!" Tony yelled, starting to get annoyed.

"What is it?" Gibbs said, rising from his chair, he smiled to himself as Kate totally ignored Tony.

"I just won two million dollars," Kate grinned.

"Are you serious?" Tony cried, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah, those are my numbers on the screen," Kate said, watching the number flash up on the screen. Kate then looked up at Tony walking over to her desk.

"Can I have a look at the winning ticket?" Tony asked, peering down at her desk.

"Sure," Kate smiled, holding it out.

"Mine now!" Tony beamed, snatching it from Kate's hand.

"DiNozzo, you give it back right now!" Gibbs shouted, watching Tony run around the bullpen waving the ticket above his head. Gibbs stepped around his desk and walked over to Tony. He slapped the back of his head and glared at him.

"Sure thing, boss," Tony muttered, handing back the ticket to Kate.

"Can I go see Abby?" Kate asked, looking across at Gibbs.

"Sure," he nodded. Kate quickly rushed off to the lift and pressed the button. Moments later the doors opened and Kate stepped inside. She pressed the button down to Abby's lab. _'One million won't be so bad,' _Kate thought. '_I'm sure Abby would be happy to have her share,' _Kate smiled. _'I wonder what she'd spend it on?'_ Kate asked herself. She looked up hearing the doors ding open.

"Gibbs?" Abby called from inside her lab.

"Just me," Kate replied, entering.

"Hey Kate, what's up?" Abby asked, spinning around. "Do we have a case?" she queried.

"No, I came down here with some good news," Kate grinned.

"He finally did it!" Abby muttered to herself.

"Who did what?" Kate frowned.

"Never mind," Abby said shaking her head. "What you got in your hand?" Abby frowned, trying to peek through her fingers.

"Our winnings!" Kate beamed.

"What?" Abby asked confused.

"Two million dollars," Kate replied, holding up the ticket. "Well technology only a million each, but that's still a lot of money," Kate rambled.

"My share?" Abby frowned.

"Yeah," Kate nodded.

"Kate, that lotto ticket was your belated birthday present. I don't want a share, it's your gift therefore you kept the winnings," Abby smiled.

"But…" Kate protested.

"You could put a deposit on a house or a flat or go on a really BIG shopping spree. It's your money, Kate," Abby babbled.

"Thanks, Abs," Kate mumbled, moving forward to hug her.

"How did Gibbs react when you told them?" Abby inquired with interest.

"Happy I guess," Kate shrugged. "Though Tony wanted to see the ticket then stole it and Gibbs almost killed him. Was a little bizarre," Kate laughed. "Anyway, I should get back to work," Kate said folding the ticket in half and safely storing it in her pocket.

"Ok. Oh and Kate, congratulations," Abby smiled. Kate waved goodbye and headed back to the lift. _'He finally did it!'_ Abby words lingered in her head. _'But who is Abby talking about?'_ Kate frowned hearing doors open. Kate was too busy trying to understand what Abby had said that she did not see Gibbs exiting the lift and bumped into him.

"Didn't see you there," Kate blushed, moving inside.

"It's fine, I was actually coming to find you," Gibbs said, pressing the button.

"Ok," Kate nodded as the lift started to move upwards. Gibbs flicked the emergency switch and it came to an abrupt stop. Kate stared over at Gibbs, _'Maybe Abby was talking about Gibbs,'_ she mused.

"Is everything alright?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"Huh?" Kate muttered, looking over at Gibbs.

"You seem, distracted," Gibbs said.

"I just won two million dollars! You would be distracted too!" Kate cried. Gibbs stared at her blankly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "What did you want me for?" Kate added.

"I just wanted to tell you something important," Gibbs muttered, chewing on his lip.

"Go on…" Kate encouraged.

"Ever since meeting you on Air Force One, I have felt this attraction for you. Over the years it has developed into a crush and just recently I realised that I am completely in love with you," Gibbs said, staring down at his feet not daring to look Kate in the face. Kate smiled to herself and took several steps forward.

"Gibbs," Kate called quietly as she placed her hand on either side of his face and made him look at her. "I don't think it is love but I definitely have feelings for you," she smiled.

"Really?" Gibbs squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Kate nodded, moving towards his lips. Gibbs leant in closer and kissed her. Kate shifted her hands to rest against the back of his neck and kissed Gibbs back.

"So what are you going to do with the money?" Gibbs asked, wrapping his arms around Kate's waist.

"I don't know. Might set up a new bank account," Kate thought aloud.

"And what would you call it?" Gibbs asked interested.

"Coffee supply for a year," she grinned.

"I love you," Gibbs whispered and kissed her again.

**- The End -**


End file.
